


Icing on the Ceiling

by ladyofthursday



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Family Game Night, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: For the first time, Albus and Scorpius are hosting a little Christmas Eve get together for their families - nothing special, just tea, cake and board games. Except Scorpius is nervously baking to the excess and Albus is trying to find the perfect moment to ask the impossible question...Written for the 2018 Scorbus Secret Santa.





	Icing on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [per_mare_ad_astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/per_mare_ad_astra/gifts).



> Here is my secret santa gift for the lovely per_mare_ad_astra, who I will admit I was a little nervous about writing for - because she is amazing!!
> 
> This is the very first time I've actually written something for the Scorbus fandom, despite my continuing love for these precious cinnamon rolls. I've had an absolute blast and I'll definitely be writing more for them in the future. They're so cute, I couldn't not. 
> 
> This was based on the rough prompt of Christmas baking, a family reunion and including our favourite Slytherin dorks! Hopefully I've done all of those things.

The noise that came from the kitchen was nothing less than a small explosion, followed by a high-pitched squeaking sound that reminded Albus of a distressed pygmy puff. 

“Scor? You ok?” He called, sliding off the sofa and sticking his head around the kitchen door of their very small flat. 

Something, most likely icing from the colours adorning the walls, had exploded everywhere, leaving a very shocked looking Scorpius standing in the middle of the kitchen. His entire face was coated in a thick layer of sparkling green, while glittering white paste was glued to his hair. Bits of glass from the mixing bowls were embedded in the floor and something, possibly an icing bag, was stuck to the light fixture. 

Albus stared, trying very, very hard not to laugh. 

“What happened?” He asked, casually clearing the mess away with a wave of his wand. 

“I’m not sure,” Scorpius said, blinking his eyes now that there was no icing stuck to his lashes. “I was just trying to ice the biscuits for tomorrow, and I thought I’d try them by hand because it didn’t look too hard, but I think I squeezed the bag too tightly.” 

Albus chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “I’m not sure that’s how it works.” 

“I suppose not,” Scorpius smiled. “Oh well, I’ll just have to try again! You didn’t get rid of the biscuits did you?” 

But apparently Albus had, his vanishing spell having been a little overenthusiastic. That was probably a good thing, he mused, as he found himself being dragged into helping with another batch. The last thing he wanted was to offer Draco Malfoy a biscuit with glass embedded in it. That would not go down well… 

This year, for the first time ever, Albus and Scorpius had decided to host a very small Christmas Eve get together. It was just for immediate family, more out of practicality than anything, given that their London flat was so small, but it was a good opportunity for both families to get together before the chaos of a full Weasley family Christmas. It was supposed to just be casual - nothing special, just tea and cake and board games, but apparently Scorpius couldn’t wrap his head around that. 

He’d already dragged Albus out to buy more decorations for the flat, despite their limited budget. Albus had suggested they just transfigure some of the stuff they already had, but all he’d gotten were Scorpius’s irresistible puppy eyes. 

Scorpius seemed nervous for some reason, and Albus couldn’t put his finger on why. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know the Potter family well. And relations between Draco and Harry had eased considerably over the last few years, so much so that Draco was now invited to the Weasley Christmas. (Wow had that been an eye-opener the first time - watching both their dad’s, plus uncle Ron, drink a large amount of firewhiskey and then play a winner takes all round of exploding snap. Draco had won, just, but all three had ended up eyebrowless.) 

If anyone should be feeling nervous about Christmas, it should have been Albus. And that was due largely to the ring hidden deep in the back of his chest of drawers. 

Three hours later, biscuits remade and redecorated (with magic this time) along with two large cakes, Albus found himself forcefully dragging Scorpius out of the kitchen again. “Scor, you can’t do anything else tonight, just leave it.” 

“But I just want to check on the biscuits, in case the icing ran and maybe just…” he trailed off as Albus fixed him with a soft stare, pulling him into a hug. Scorpius may have ended up taller, much to Albus’s eternal chagrin, but he was as willowy as ever which made it easy for Albus to envelop him. 

Albus pulled him onto the sofa, settling Scorpius between his thighs, his back against Albus’s chest and blonde hair tickling his cheek. “What’s up?”

“Nothing’s up, why would you think that anything has to be up? Can’t I just want to check on my baking?” 

“Scor,” Albus said, squeezing his boyfriend gently. “You’ve checked on those biscuits six times in the last hour and you won’t let me eat one.”

“But, but they’re for tomorrow!”

“Yeah but surely I can have one?”

“Albus Potter, you are deliberately winding me up now.” Scorpius sighed, snuggling against Albus’s chest. There was quiet for a moment. “What if your family thinks I’m not good enough for you?”

“Well that’s rubbish,” Albus snorted. “What, I’m serious? My mum loves you to bits, so does Lily and even James says you’re alright. Plus my dad thinks you’re really good for me.”

“He does?”

“Of course he does, he told me last year. Said you help keep me balanced.” 

“My father said the same about you,” Scorpius said, burying his face in Albus’s neck. “Said that you keep me grounded. And stop me from eating too many sweets.”

“Peppermint Imps are not suitable breakfast food. Especially not before a sixteen hour shift.” 

“I will agree to disagree.” He sighed again, “I just, I want them to see how much I love you and how important you are to me. That we have a good life together.” 

“I promise you, they love you so much. I’m pretty sure they love you more than they love me.” 

“Thank you,” Scorpius shifting, leaning up to press a sweet kiss to Albus’s lips. He tasted like sugar and peppermint and Albus couldn’t resist drawing him closer for more. 

 

“Plus Four, Potter.” 

“That’s cheating, Malfoy and you know it.”

“No it isn’t, it’s written in the rules. You have to pick up four cards.” 

“I hate this game.” 

“Sulking does not become you, Potter.”

Harry scowled, collecting his four cards while Draco grinned smugly. Albus had been wondering if introducing Uno to their parents had been the right idea, but he’d been far too tempted by the idea of Draco and his dad turning it into another competition. So far, neither of them had won a game, so this third one had become the equivalent of a death match and casual insults had been flying all afternoon. 

“Would anyone like more tea?” Scorpius offered, smiling jovially over his little handful of cards. 

“No!” Draco and Harry said, simultaneously. Albus snorted, and watching his mum shake her head. 

When Ginny claimed victory, nearly causing doomsday in doing so, she and Scorpius retreated to the kitchen, where Albus could hear them chatting happily about his healing course and Christmas and the Quidditch season. 

“Dad, Draco… can I borrow you?” Albus said, rising from the table. James gave him a subtle nod and Albus thanked Merlin that James had agreed to run interference while he had the next conversation. 

“Snap, Lil?” His brother asked casually, “I’ll make it interesting.”

“How interesting?” Lily raised an eyebrow, and the two of them began talking terms in hushed whispers. At nineteen, Lily Potter was an utter card shark and Albus and James have both sworn never to let her go to Las Vegas. She’d wipe the muggles clean in one night.  

Checking the coast was clear, Albus dragged both men into the tiny bedroom he and Scorpius shared, locking it and putting a silencing charm in place, just in case. 

“What’s going on?” Draco asked, perching on the edge of the bed, arms folded. 

“Is everything ok Al?” 

“Yeah it’s fine, great even.” Albus sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Look, I need to tell you two something. Just to give you a heads up I guess.” He paced a step, then ran out of room and had to turn back to face them. “I’m going to ask Scorpius to marry me. Tonight. And I’m telling you now so you don’t bicker all day tomorrow.” 

There was silence.

Then Draco raised an eyebrow and shot Harry a smug look. “Dibs on planning the wedding.”

Albus chuckled to himself as the two of them dissolved once again into friendly bickering, suddenly debating colour schemes (of all things). Of all the reactions they could have had, this was not the one Albus had expected. 

“You’re alright with it then?” He asked, edging into the conversation. 

“Of course,” Harry said. “You’re good for each other. We might not be the best of friends, but I’m sure Draco would agree we’re old and wise enough to realise not to come between you two. I thought you knew that.” 

“Seconded,” Draco added. “Whatever happened in the past, and however we acted when you were younger,” he shot Harry a pointed look, “we have moved past that.” 

“I know,” Albus said, more to reassure himself than them. “I just… wanted to check.” 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Harry said, pulling his son into a hug. 

“So… do either of you have any tips? I haven’t really planned anything.”  

There was a moment of silence and then both men began talking at once. Albus chuckled to himself - it was good to see some things never changed. 

 

Much later, when both families had been dismissed with hugs and kisses and Christmas wishes, despite the fact they’d all be seeing each other again the next morning, Albus disappeared into their bedroom to retrieve his surprise. 

Despite endless tips and suggestions from both his father (why not go for a walk and look at the stars?) and Draco (please don’t take my son wandering round muggle London late at night), he’d decided to ignore both of them, and go with his gut instinct. Which was basically something simple so he couldn’t get it wrong.  

“Albus?” Scorpius’s voice behind him nearly made Albus drop the ring box in shock. “I thought I heard you come in here, I was just going to ask you if you wanted some hot chocolate? Lily left me some of those peppermint marshmallows you love, you know, the ones that last for ages and change colour every so often. Would you like one?” 

“Er, yeah, sure,” Albus said, turning sharply to see his boyfriend in the doorway, a bright smile on his face. Would he ever get over how beautiful Scorpius was? Probably not. 

“I say, what’s that in your hand? It’s not another Christmas present is it, because we both agreed to put our money towards our holiday to Canada next summer. You promised me you hadn’t gotten me anything else.” 

“No, it’s not… I mean, well… shit!” Albus sighed, and flopped down on the end of the bed. So much for surprising his boyfriend with something sweet and romantic. He patted the bed beside him and Scorpius sat down, fixing Albus with the hardest stare he could - which made him look about as ferocious as a small kitten. 

“Oh dear, did I ruin a surprise?” Scorpius asked. “This isn’t about the ring in your sock drawer is it? Because I hope you know the answer would be yes.” 

“How do you know about that?”    
“Oh,” Scorpius blushed, fiddling with the cuffs of his large woolly jumper, part of the matching set Grandma Weasley had made them last Christmas. “I found it last month when I was putting laundry away. I shouldn’t have looked I know, but in my defence you are terrible at hiding things from me.” 

Albus laughed and pulled Scorpius in for a kiss, tasting peppermint on his tongue. “Guess I should actually ask then?” He lifted the box up and flicked it open, revealing the silver ring set with tiny emeralds, and dropped to one knee on the carpet. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you-”

“-yes.”

“But I didn’t finish asking.”

“Doesn’t matter, the answer is yes.” Scorpius smiled, practically jumping onto Albus so they collapsed in a heap on the floor and peppering him with tiny kisses. “I love you so much, Albus Severus Potter.”

“I love you too. More than you could possibly know.” 

They lay there for a while, exchanging soft kisses and loving words, lost in their own little world of love. 

 

The next morning, when they arrived at the Burrow to screams of excitement and a million crushing hugs, Albus was wearing a silver ring of his own. For once, Scorpius had been much better at hiding things than his fiance. 


End file.
